Harry meets his brother
by ZanimeSherryjenny-Blenlight
Summary: For how many years Harry did not know, did not saw, did not talked to his brother named Hasrry. Harry was alerted by his friend Dobby they are finding Harry's brother to lose the darkness of Lord Voldemort.
1. Who is Hasrry?

**Title: Harry meets his twin brother.**

**Hey guys! it's my second story, It's a bit more good than my first story so please, review...**

* * *

It was a dark evening the wind crashed around like a fiery dragon's breathing and rain lashed at the windows a voice came from outside the window pane

saying "Harry! Harry!" "who is it?" Harry asked. "It is me! Dobby!" Dobby replied. "D-Dobby?" Harry couldn't believe, and continued saying:

"Dobby? this can't be! you're alive?" "no Harry, this is just a dream of yours! every night you will see me. I will help you in your mission!" Dobby replied. "A mission?

what kind of mission?" Harry asked. "It is about your brother Hasrry!" Dobby exclaimed. "My brother Hassry? who is that?" Harry looked puzzled. "Yes! and I'm sure

you're going to be excited too!" Dobby replied. "me? going to be excited? well (harry is thinking) maybe?" Harry asked Dobby. "Harry do not be like that" Dobby told

Harry with a sigh. After that Dobby told Harry that tomorrow night, he is going to lead him at the portal where Harry is going to see what happened before. Until

suddenly Harry cannot breathe asking Dobby for a help but Dobby disappeared without saying any word, Harry just took a deep breath, then opened his

eyes telling himself with curiosity "Hasrry? never heard of that before" Harry told himself while getting up of his bed. Unfortunately Dudley

shouted outside saying "Harry Potter! come up! faster! I'm hungry! What I mean is we're all hungry downstairs!" Dudely shouted angrily. "Potter! Harry

Potter! come on downstairs! you cannot let all of us be dying of hungriness!" Harry's Aunt Petunia exclaimed. "HARRY! POTTER!" Harry's uncle Vernon shouted.

Harry cannot find a way to let the Dursley's mouths to shut. With no choice Harry just go out of his room going downstairs, with no words. When suddenly he said" so

what now? are you all guys hungry?" "Yes of course Harry! It's late in the morning!" Dudely replied. "now cook some food and then set the table!" Aunt Petunia

added. "ok aunt Petunia" Harry replied. "such a nonsense child" murmured uncle Vernon. But uncle Vernon doesn't know that Harry heard what he said, this made

Harry very angry, saying "Why don't you cook your food? Vernon?" "You have no respect!" replied uncle Vernon. "Well you have NO! PATIENCE!" Harry screamed at

Vernon. Harry continued with a big frown saying "All of you cook your food and I'll cook mine!" staring at Dudley and Aunt Petunia also at Uncle Vernon. None of the

Dursley family had spoken even a single word. Dudley wanted to say something but instead he stared at Harry, observing his cousin. When Harry noticed that Dudely

was staring at him, he said " W-why are staring at me? I-I'd better go upstairs. OR ELSE I WOULD PUT A SPELL ON YOU!( pointing Dudely) ON YOU!( pointing his

aunt Petunia) AND ALSO TO YOU! (pointing his uncle Vernon.) "What is happening to this kid? so shocking." Vernon asked his wife Petunia. Harry went upstairs,

relaxing his self, thinking about Dobby and also thinking about Hasrry, his brother that Dobby told him.

* * *

** Author: I would continue my story if you will review also I will give some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) yum yum yummy cookies! there are many more **

**chapters to come! so please read and review.**


	2. Knowing the past

**Title: Harry meets his twin brother.**

**Chapter: Knowing the past**

* * *

The evening came Harry fell asleep. In his dream he saw Dobby preparing for harry to come. "Oh! Harry! you're just in time! Now let's go" Dobby said. Harry stepped his

foot holding the hands of Dobby and the portal closed. They went in a place where Harry was born "This place looks familiar to me." Harry said. When suddenly they

heard a voice of Harry's mom and Lord Voldemort arguing at each other. "Don't you ever hurt both of them!" Lily Potter shouted at lord Voldemort. "Why Liliy? Are you

afraid that both of your sons will disappear one by one? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" THE EVIL SNAKE LAUGHED. "This cannot be! mom!" shouted Harry. "Harry! she

wouldn't hear, touch, see and smell you! This is just the past!" Dobby explained. "Okay. I will just listen but I can't take this anymore! look at mom!" Harry told Dobby

with a sigh. Then they continued watching the arguing of Lily Potter and Lord Voldemort. "Poor little babies, their helpless mother cannot save them." Lord Voldemort

said. "Don't you ever say that Voldemort!" Lily added. But still Lord Voldemort cannot stop. Until she said "Voldemort are you planning bad things about me and my

sons? tell me!" Lily shouted. "What do you think so, Lily? should I kill You? or your sons?" Lord Voldemort replied. Lily Potter was able to answer when suddenly Lord

Voldemort shouted at her "ANSWER ME!". "okay, okay, okay, Just kill me, but not my sons, ok? Voldemort you have to promise that. Bring Harry to her aunt. while

Hasrry (Lily was still thinking.)" Lily stopped. "and can I? take your other son?" Lord Voldemort asked gracefully. "I-I don't.." for the second time Lily stopped saying

again. "or else your wish for your other son will not be granted. Surely I will take care of your other son." Lord Voldemort explained. This made Lily anxious but she

has no chance, she successfully said "yes" to Voldemort. But she doesn't know that Voldemort has an evil plan to do. Lord Voldemort suddenly slashed the head of

Lily Evans Potter, then she died . Lord Voldemort gave Harry to his Aunt Petunia(secretly). While Hasrry was with Lord Voldemort. He trapped Hasrry in a dungeon,

then

he said "hahahahaha! I tricked Lily Potter! and now! for his son, Hasrry! later on I will have my plan, what to do. "Oh , so that's what happened." Harry told Dobby.

"yes Harry and that's all until now the present." Later on, Harry woke up he couldn't believe what he saw in his dreams. "so, Hasrry is really true, now the problem is,

can I save Hasrry in that dungeon?

* * *

**More stories soon. Oh! and here's your cookies don't forget to eat them ^_^ yum yum yummy! cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::).**


	3. Harry and Hasrry met

**Hey guys! here is the 3rd chapter :)**

* * *

The morning came Harry went downstairs to have a breakfast, without knowing he doesn't know that the Durleys left him for an advanced vacation. Petunia left a letter which is placed beside a table before they left. Harry noticed the letter and read (past tense) it with his surprise, Petunia also wrote in the letter that they will only come back when the summer is finished. This made Harry think about saving his twin brother at the dungeon of Lord Voldemort. When suddenly Harry's owl, Hedwig flew in to the Dursleys house with a letter, placed on it's mouth.

Harry pulled the letter on Hedwig's mouth. "This letter will help you to rescue your twin brother, just push the soft round circle on the bottom of this letter" Harry read (past tense) the letter, which was signed by Dobby. He pushed the circle, and with less than a half of 1 second Harry disappeared. Then, Harry found himself on a front of a big creepy huge castle with big thunderstorms on the roof. In his right side he saw Dobby who was standing beside him with Hedwig. Dobby told Harry that they will all go together in the front of the huge door. When they went on the front of the huge door, Harry knocked, the door opened and they saw a girl with a very silky, shiny and a straight black hair with an aqua blue eyes, pinkish lips wearing a combined uniform of the school : Hogwarts school witchcraft and wizardy. Her name was Amy Crystal, she also studied at Hogwarts school withcraft and wizardy she also stopped for the 7th year like Harry which means they are classmates to each other.

"What do you need?" Amy asked Harry. "Amy! Do you still remember me?" Harry asked with excitedness. "Harry? Is that you? I can't believe it!" Amy exclaimed with happiness, "but still, what are you doing here? What do you want?" Amy continued. "hmmpp something was just not right. Like someone was just controlling Amy!" Harry told himself. When suddenly Amy collapsed and then Harry saw that Voldemort was standing behind Amy.

Voldemort was laughing which was Harry hated to hear. Then he saw a cave with a sign ''dungeon'' Harry ran way to the dungeon as fast as he could until he reaches the deepest part of the dungeon, then he saw his brother who was locked on a cage, falling sleep whose clothes are ragged. "Hasrry? You really really look like me! I will rescue you." Harry said with a sad unlocked the chains that surrounds the cage then Hasrry was free from the cage. ''Who are you?!" Hasrry exclaimed. ''well I am your twin brother named Harry'' Harry explained. '' what? (Hasrry was still thinking) oh! You are the one that Hedwig and Dobby explained to me!" Hasrry replied. ''Hedwig? Dobby? you know them?'' Harry asked his twin brother with consciousness. ''Well yes because they are also my close friends." ''Hasrry, I am sorry but there is no time to talk about that! We have to help Dobby and Hedwig! Also Amy! Let's go!" Harry said. Both of them went downstairs, each one of them was very curious about the happenings, especially Hasrry.

They fighted Voldemort and escaped out of the castle. Again, Harry pressed the red soft button on the letter and they were back at the house of the Dursleys

* * *

**Just wait for the 4th chapter guys! and here are some cookies! yum, yum, yummy! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


End file.
